


Thirst Undying

by Dirty_Corza



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: Ben should have known Diego was planning something. Usually, this long between- between 'snacks' as Diego put it- and Diego was nagging him about it, insisting that Ben just come on and eat already.This time had been different. The burning itch started in the back of Ben's throat and Diego had been blissfully silent on the subject, not even making a passing comment about Ben's shakes when they went to bed. He should have been suspicious. Would have been if he weren't so busy trying to ignore the burning hunger-want-need that was spreading each day he went without.





	Thirst Undying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwerty_Hargreeves_25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_Hargreeves_25/gifts).

Ben should have known Diego was planning something. Usually, this long between- between 'snacks' as Diego put it- and Diego was nagging him about it, insisting that Ben just come on and eat already.

This time had been different. The burning itch started in the back of Ben's throat and Diego had been blissfully silent on the subject, not even making a passing comment about Ben's shakes when they went to bed. He should have been suspicious. Would have been if he weren't so busy trying to ignore the burning hunger-want-need that was spreading each day he went without.

And then.

And then.

Diego had come home in low hanging sweats and a v-neck tee Ben knew he had borrowed from Vanya. It was two sizes too small and thin and Ben could see everything from the crest of his hips as it rode up high on his stomach to his chest with the fabric stretched thin and catching on his nipple ring to his neck remarkably bare. It was like being smacked in the face with come and get it and Ben was halfway to getting up before he realized what he was doing, staring at Diego's throat as if he could see the thrum of his pulse under the skin.

"Something wrong, Benny?" 

Ben didn't need to look up to know Diego was smirking. He could hear it in his tone, see it in the way his chin tilting just so to make sure Ben had a good view of his throat and the pale lines of scars that had him biting back a hungry moan.

"No," he finally replied, voice stilted, strained, desperately trying not to give in to that voice in the back of his mind that reminded him the itch, the hunger, would be soothed, if he just took what Diego was offering.

"If you're sure," Diego said with a stretch that dragged the thin shirt up his abs, and when the needy whine left Ben's throat it wasn't his fault. It was all Diego's fault, especially when he ran a hand up his chest, dragging the shirt up higher and pulling a moan Ben couldn't quiet from his throat. "I was thinking of getting something to eat. Want anything, Benny? Or are you still not hungry?"

Finally, Ben managed to look up enough to meet Diego's eye, to try and glare at him with all the anger at what Diego was doing.

He didn't realize he had failed until he saw Diego's smirk soften, something less teasing and more understanding in his eyes. "C'mere," he said, voice gentle as he walked to the armchair they favored for Ben's feeding, beckoning Ben to him with a soft flick of his wrist Ben wanted to refuse.

He didn't, though, uncurling himself and letting Diego pull him down onto his lap once he had crossed the room. "That shirt is ridiculous," he murmured as he nuzzled Diego's throat, open mouth taking in the scent of Diego's blood just beneath the surface. "How did you even get it on?"

Diego laughed, petting Ben's hair as he urged Ben closer, until his mouth was pressed firmly against Diego's neck. "Women's shirts. Turns out they're mostly spandex and that helps." 

Ben could taste it, now, as he tentatively licked Diego's throat. Salty, bitter, with a metallic tang, his memory told him. That's what blood used to be, what he always expected to find just under the surface of Diego's skin. It still drowned out the new voice, that spoke of a savory burn, more akin to whisky, the only thing that could quench the thirst he couldn't shake.

Ben didn't even realize he was shaking, teeth still not yet pressing into Diego's skin, fighting the hunger with the fear this time would be different, this time, what he'd taste would be the same metallic tang he had tasted for years under their father's tutelage, long before it had become necessary for him to live. He didn't realize he was shaking until he felt Diego's rough hands, gentle as they stroked his back, soft as they cradled his head.

"It's ok, Ben. You can drink. Please. I need you to be good and drink, at least a little, ok?"

Ben whined, his hands moving to grip Diego's bare hips, letting the heat anchor him as his fangs pressed heavily against his throat. He was usually better at holding back, at telling Diego no, at resisting the first please. Usually. Though he had to admit, usually Diego pressed the issue days earlier, not waiting for Ben to get so hungry, so cold.

"Just a little bit more, baby. You got this," Diego murmured, voice soft, encouraging, without even a hint of the fear Ben thought ought to be there. Ben was afraid of what he could do to Diego, but his brother was always so cocky and sure, as if nothing Ben could do could hurt him even though Ben knew it wasn't true.

It was with that obstinate thought that Ben finally let himself bite down, breaking the skin and feeling that rush of blood- too much too soon, with the way Diego's heart was racing. He gulped it down, savory and spicy, nothing like he remembered before his change. It burned in the most soothing way, a hot rush down his throat that eased the burning itch he had been fighting for days. 

"Atta boy, Benny," Diego said with a groan, his hands holding Ben tightly against him. Tightly enough Ben could feel, now, what it was that had Diego's heart racing. "Being so good for me."

Ben whimpered, squirming against Diego's tight hold, though he didn't really pull away. He didnt want to move from his spot on Diego's lap, where he could feel his brother so well, every inch of him. Instead, he gulped down another mouthful of blood, forcing himself to slow down, to pace himself. Diego trusted him with this, even knowing Ben had been fighting the hunger for days, and Ben wanted to be worthy of that trust.

"God, Ben, you must've been so hungry." Diego's voice was hoarse, breathless to Ben's ears. "My good little brother, holding back for so long even though you didn't need to. Not for me."

Ben couldn't stop the whine at those words, a protest deep in his throat even though he knew Diego was right. He was hungry, so hungry, had been for almost a week. That didn't stop him wanting to complain about it, about the way Diego called him good as if needing to drink your brother's blood was a normal thing to do. As if-

Diego groaned under him, one hand sliding down Ben's back to encourage him to press down, to grind against him. "My good boy, right Benny? My good little brother, taking care of himself and taking care of me all at once?"

"Diego-" Ben whined, finally satiated enough he could pull away, could stop the suction that had kept him there with his mouth full. Now, as he sat back licking his lips, he could see the way Diego was looking at him, eyes half lidded and full of a lazy heat almost as burning hot as his blood. He could feel the light flush it brought to his cheeks, one of the responses he only ever had after feeding. "Please."

"Please what, baby?" Diego asked, smirking and tilting his head so Ben could watch the thin lines of blood making their way to the collar of his borrowed shirt.

"Diego," Ben grumbled, hands gripping his hips tighter as he let his hips grind down at Diego's urging, leaning forward to lick at the stray rivulets of blood. He could feel one of the other reactions he only had after feeding, and he could feel Diego's response to feeling it, his hands now insistent with the way they held his ass so Diego could grind up against him too.

"What, Ben? Are you gonna take care of me? Gonna be my good boy?" Diego accompanied the words with another slow, firm grind, one that had Ben gasping with the sudden spike of pleasure it drew from him. 

"I'm gonna- fuck," Ben's voice caught as Diego moaned, his throat vibrating against Ben's lips.

"Promise?"

Ben groaned, licking up Diego's throat to nip at his jaw, trying and failing as he tried not to let a breathy moan escape at the sight of bloody lip prints against Diego's stubble. "You're insatiable."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the one with eternal thirst is you." Diego grinned as Ben finally met his eye again before leaning in for a kiss, open and wet, his tongue almost as eager as Ben's was to taste the blood on Ben's lips. "I just happen to think it's hot as fuck to have my baby brother on my lap, squirming and drinking my blood and getting hard because my blood is pumping through his veins. Now come on, baby. Let me reward you for eating."

Ben felt his flush deepen as he fought the urge to hide his face in the crook of Diego's neck. "... Alright," he said after a moment, slowly undulating his hips against Diego's in time with another languid kiss.

_"Good boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> For the evil satanic vampire fucking group. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
